Shut up and kiss me 7
by Dean-and-Sam's-Dreamgirl
Summary: The seventh installment of Shut up and kiss me. Enjoy


Ok, finally out a new Shut up and kiss me. I was inspired by the song Work your magic.

Also, submissive Harry!

"Where is he!?" Draco loudly exclaimed, strutting across the Entrance hall to Hermione and Ron.

"Where's who, Malfoy?" Hermione asked, looking up at the blonde boy with his hips on his hands.

"Who do you think Mudblood; I'm looking for scar head." Draco answered, sneering at her.

"He isn't here Malfoy, so piss off." Ron suddenly spoke, glaring at the blonde.

"Shove it weasel." Draco hissed, giving him a death stare.

"Harry's in the library Malfoy." Hermione said, before grabbing Ron's arm and dragging him off.

"Typical Potter, hiding from me as always." Draco smirked, walking off in the direction of the library.

"Hey Draco, where're you headed?" came the extremely annoying voice of Pansy from behind Draco in the corridor.

"None of your business, Pansy." Draco quickly shot, without looking at her.

"That's not very nice, Draco." Pansy whimpered, making a sad face behind Draco.

"I'm not very nice, now go away Pansy, I'm looking for Potter." Draco replied, continuing his walk down the corridor.

"You're always spending time around Potter; you'd think you and him were going together." Pansy huffed, still following Draco.

"We are." Draco simply said.

"What!?" Pansy shrieked, suddenly stopping in her tracks.

"I'm dating Potter, how much more information do you need?" He answered, leaving her in the corridor.

"Bloody stupid girl." Draco muttered under his breath, as he glanced over his shoulder to see Pansy still slumped against the corridor wall.

Draco walked further down the corridor until he reached the arched doorway leading into the library.

He made his way into the library, being as quiet as possible so no one would notice him.

"Where are you hiding at Potter?" He wondered quietly to himself, as he passed several rows of bookshelves.

Draco made his way past another bookshelf; he spotted Harry sitting at a desk piled with books and parchment.

He slowly walked up behind Harry and suddenly put his hands over Harry's eyes.

"Knock it off Malfoy; I'm trying to study for Potions." Harry muttered, pushing Draco's hands away.

"Studying is boring though, you should be with me." Draco whispered into Harry's ear as he leaned closer to him.

"I said knock it off, I need to study so I'll pass the exam." Harry said, shoving his hand into Draco's face in attempt to move him away.

"You can study later; I just want to talk to you." Draco continued, moving around the side of Harry's chair to look at him.

"Fine, I wasn't getting any work done anyway… what is it?" Harry said, looking up at Draco.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go somewhere more private." Draco winked, sitting on the edge of the desk.

"I'm not in the mood." Harry hissed under his breath, glaring up at Draco.

Suddenly Draco put his hands on Harry's shoulders and pinned him down into the seat, holding him still.

Without a word of warning, Draco crushed his lips against Harry's forcing his mouth open and shoving his tongue into Harry's mouth.

"_Damn Malfoy, he knows I can't resist it when he's like this._" Harry feverly thought, as he allowed Draco to invade his mouth.

Draco slowly pulled away and gazed down at Harry, smirking to himself.

"All right, where are we going?" Harry said after a moment of silence.

"Follow me." Draco said as Harry moved to stand from his chair.

"Ok, lead the way." Harry said, letting Draco lead him out of the library and into the corridor.

Draco suddenly stopped just outside the library's entrance, causing Harry to run into him.

"Ouch, why'd you stop Malfoy?" Harry asked, looking at the back of the blonde's head.

"Checking if anyone's in the corridor." Draco answered quietly, looking left and right.

"All right, come here." He added, moving so Harry could step out of the entrance way.

Before he could say anything, Draco quickly grabbed Harry's wrists and pinned him up against the wall beside the entranceway.

"Malfo…" Harry was cut off suddenly as Draco pressed himself firmly against Harry.

"Shut up and enjoy it." Draco said, before moving his lips against Harry's.

Harry relaxed and nudged his crotch against Draco's.

Draco kissed Harry harder, pushing his tongue deep into Harry's mouth and swirling it around Harry's tongue.

Harry slid his arms around Draco's neck and ran his fingers through Draco's soft hair, gently gripping onto Draco's head while he kissed him.

"Let's hurry and go, I don't want anyone watching." Draco said as he pulled away.

Harry slumped against the wall, disappointed.

"Don't give me that look." Draco said, looking up at Harry.

"Now come." He added, grabbing Harry's hand.

Harry quickly allowed himself to be pulled through the corridor to a secret passageway hidden behind a statue.

"Why are we taking this pathway?" Harry asked, as he followed Draco past the statue.

"It's the quickest way to where I'm taking you." Draco answered, leading Harry through the dimly lit underground tunnel.

"Ok, but I can hardly see." Harry said, reaching in his robe pocket for his wand.

"Lumos." He muttered, pulling the wand from his robe.

"Much better." He smiled, holding the wand out in front of him.

"Watch your head." Draco warned, as they ducked under some tree roots sprouting out from the tunnel walls.

"Am I allowed to ask why you're doing this or am I supposed to just accept my faith?" Harry suddenly asked, following Draco deeper into the tunnel.

"I'm bored and need some form of entertainment." Draco simply answered, leading Harry down another tunnel that went off to the right.

"So you came and got me?" Harry asked, looking at the back of the blonde's head.

"Yes." Draco answered.

"Like I'm some sort of plaything?" Harry said, glaring at Draco's head.

Draco suddenly stopped, causing Harry to bump into him.

Before Harry could register what was happening, Draco had turned on him and pinned him up against the tunnel wall.

"Never say that word again, you are not my plaything, you are so much more than that to me Harry." Draco said, looking deep into Harry's emerald eyes.

Harry stood there speechless at Draco's words.

"Well you're standing there not saying anything so I guess I have to make you say something." Draco said, as he pressed his body closer against Harry's.

His lips were suddenly on top of Harry's, kissing him roughly.

A small moan slipped from Harry's lips as Draco continued to mash their lips together.

"Still think of yourself as a plaything, Potter?' Draco asked as he stepped away from Harry.

"No." Harry answered nearly breathlessly, looking up into Draco's eyes.

"Good, now hurry." Draco said, grabbing Harry's hand.

They ran through another long and narrow tunnel until they reached a trapdoor.

"Where does this lead?" Harry asked curiously, looking up at the trapdoor.

"Only one way to find out Potter." Draco said simply, looking at him.

Harry pushed the trapdoor open and pulled himself up through the opening.

"The room of requirements?" Harry asked, as Draco appeared through the trapdoor.

"Yeah, I thought taking the tunnel would make it more of a surprise" Draco explained, pulling himself all the way through the trapdoor.

He grabbed Harry's hand and lifted him up through the trapdoor.

"But why the room of requirement?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.

"Turn around and look scar head." Draco said, gesturing to the room.

Harry looked around the room only to notice a large elaborate four poster bed, draped in red satin sheets in the middle of the floor of the room, surrounded by lit candles and rose petals.

"I'm certainly surprised." Harry said, turning back around to face Draco.

"Come here." Draco said, leading Harry over to the tub.

Draco swiftly removed his shirt, revealing his pale chest; before he could undo his pants Harry's hands were already working them off of Draco's hips.

Draco suddenly moaned his lover's name as Harry's hand suddenly wrapped around Draco's shaft.

"You're so bloody cute when you're like this, Draco." Harry smiled, pumping Draco's erection.

"Bloody hell Potter." Draco breathed, closing his eyes in pleasure.

"Who's the plaything now?" Harry teased, crushing his lips against Draco's.

Draco blindly searched for Harry's pants and unzipped them, forcefully pushing them off.

He quickly took Harry's thick cock into his own hand and began pumping it.

"That's not fair." Harry breathed, involuntarily thrusting his hips.

"I'm a Malfoy, nothing I do is fair." Draco smirked, suddenly removing his hand from Harry's cock.

Before Harry could utter a word of protest, he felt Draco's hand on his ass.

Harry moaned as he felt Draco slide a finger into his entrance.

"Bloody hell" He said breathlessly, as Draco slipped another finger into him.

Draco pulled Harry against him and began slowly licking and biting his neck.

"Draco!" He cried out in pleasure, as Draco's hit his spot dead-on.

"Come." Draco murmured, leading Harry to the bed.

Draco gently pushed Harry down onto the soft satin sheets.

Harry moved to the middle of the bed and sighed at the feeling of the soft satin beneath his bare skin.

Draco stood by the side of the bed, a sinfully sexy smirk plastered on his face.

Harry gasped as a pair of handcuffs appeared in Draco's hands.

"Scared Potter?" Draco smirked, dangling the handcuffs in front of Harry's face.

"You wish" Harry smirked back.

Draco leaned over Harry and clamped the handcuffs into place on his wrists, making sure Harry's arms were over his head.

Draco leaned close to Harry and kissed him roughly, while he tied a blindfold around Harry's eyes.

"Comfy?" He asked, looking at Harry.

Harry nodded his head in response, disappointed he couldn't see Draco's gorgeous body.

"Good." Draco spoke, moving to kneel between Harry's legs.

"You look sexy all chained up and helpless." Draco said gazing up at Harry.

The sight of Harry lying in the bed, bound by handcuffs and blindfolded made Draco's lower half ache with pure desire.

He moved to kneel over Harry and slowly began kissing all the way down his neck, earning small moans from the dark haired boy beneath him.

Draco slipped his index finger into Harry's mouth, which Harry began to eagerly suck.

"Good boy." Draco smirked, removing his finger. He moved his hand between Harry's legs and gently pressed his slick finger into Harry's entrance, making him cry out in pleasure.

"Just do me already, Malfoy." Harry begged, curing the pain his straining erection was causing him.

Draco loved it when Harry begged so helplessly, it was sort of cute and erotic at the same time.

"In time Potter." He answered, sliding his finger in and out of Harry's entrance.

He slipped in a second and third finger and gently stretched Harry's aching hole.

"You better use lube Malfoy." Harry said in a warning tone.

"I will baby, you know I'd never hurt you." Draco answered, grabbing his wand from the bedside table.

He aimed the tip at his cock and muttered a quick spell, causing a clear liquid to pour onto his erection.

He tossed his wand to the floor and began rubbing the lube all over his cock.

"Do you want slow and steady or hard and fast, Potter?" He asked, rubbing the extra lube on Harry's entrance.

"Hard and fast." Harry answered eagerly, tired of aching.

Draco lifted Harry's hips and pulled him to rest against his cock, lining himself up against Harry's entrance.

"Ready?" He asked, rubbing the tip of his cock against Harry's hole.

"Yes" Harry practically shouted.

With one swift move Draco had buried himself deep inside Harry, making them both moan out.

"I love you Draco." Harry murmured.

"Love you too" Draco groaned as he began to thrust hard inside Harry.

"Ahhh!" Harry cried as Draco hit his spot.

"Fuck that feels good." He moaned as his spot was hit again.

Draco thrust hard and fast, making sure to hit Harry's spot each time.

Soon the whole room was filled with grunts, moans and groans of pleasure.

"Jerk me off Malfoy." Harry moaned, finally losing patience with the pain in his cock.

Draco quickly wrapped his hand around Harry's erection and started pumping it in rhythm with his thrusts.

"Faster." Harry groaned.

Draco pumped his hand faster on Harry, keeping his thrusts steady inside him at the same time.

"Nnngh! I'm going to lose it." Harry cried, spilling his seed all over Draco's hand and his stomach.

Draco quickened his thrusts, feeling himself about to lost control.

With one final thrust he came hard inside Harry, collapsing on top of him.


End file.
